


What There's No Future in Saying

by DragonsAmazing



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, except au-ified, smol children aww, that one gluxa scene in code of claw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAmazing/pseuds/DragonsAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soulmate au in which when your soulmate writes on their skin, it appears on yours as well.</p>
<p>Gregor has never seen words on his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What There's No Future in Saying

Gregor never had anything on his arms.

     He constantly wrote on them, sure, just hoping, but the only thing he ever had on his arms besides that were . . . what _seemed_ to be . . . _scars_.

     Huge claw marks, scratches, the occasional splotch of ink; those were the only things that ever appeared there.

     And then he found the Underland.

     It took him a while — about two years, actually — but he finally figured it out.

     He was in the museum with Luxa; they were taking pictures of themselves. Goofy ones, at first, mostly, but then, in the very last photo he took . . . 

     There was some sort of _change_.

     It got more serious. She leaned into his shoulder; he leaned his cheek into the top of her head. They weren't just two kids set to go wild with an automatic camera anymore; the expressions were more adult and the kids were more somber. They were smiling, but some sadness had crept into their expressions.

     It was two kids, a warrior and a queen, who knew that a war was right outside the room they were in, ready to claim their lives and destroy everything.

     And after that last one, he turned to face her and studied his arms.

     "You know, I didn't even get half of these myself," he said quietly. "They're mostly my . . . my . . . "

     "Your trueheart?" Luxa asked him.

     "Is that what you guys call a soulmate?" he asked, but she didn't answer. He was distracted anyway after that; it didn't matter.

     Because Luxa was kneeling side by side with him, pulling his right arm closer to her side and putting out her own to compare the two.

      _And they matched._

_He barely had to turn his head when they kissed . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> this took me maybe ten or fifteen minutes to write, but I hope you like it. I also knew it needed a serious tone to it, so if it's not that good, it's either because I wrote it in maybe fifteen minutes or because I'm used to writing in a funnier style.
> 
> I literally only wrote this because I saw that there were NO SOULMATE AUs FOR THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES ON THIS WHOLE SITE. sad, yes, especially because soulmate AUs are My Shit™.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
